The instant invention relates generally to umbrellas and more specifically it relates to a windproof umbrella which is vented to minimize the risk of its destruction during high winds.
Numerous umbrellas have been provided in prior art that are adapted to release air pressure through vents in a high wind. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,031,974; 3,032,047; 3,456,661 and 3,960,162 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.